L'œnologie moldue
by Plurielle
Summary: Drago et Hermione se rendent chez les parents de cette dernière. En bon Sang-Pur, Drago a encore du mal avec les spécificités moldues. Défi réalisé dans le cadre des défis de Bibliothèque de Fictions.


_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai écrit ce texte par rapport à un défi de Bibliothèque de fictions. Je devais placer les mots "ricard, cour d'appel, fellation, cocotte minute et huître". Et la contrainte, c'est que ça devait se passer dans une twingo. Voilà ce que ça m'a inspiré. C'est mon premier écrit sur Dramione et le Harry Potter en général._  
_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Drago et Hermione sortaient ensembles. Cela c'était fait presque naturellement, comme si cela avait été une évidence. Hermione travaillait au Ministère de la Justice depuis qu'elle avait eu ses ASPIC et c'est là qu'elle avait retrouvé l'ancien Serpentard. Drago Malefoy -à sa plus grande surprise- avait décidé de devenir avocat. Hermione et lui-même avaient donc été contraints de travailler ensemble sur plusieurs affaires. Passé les premiers moments de sarcasme et de colère, ils avaient découverts dans l'autre une étrange similitude. Ils avaient tous deux un esprit vif et curieux qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Si Hermione Granger l'avait fait remarqué tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Drago n'avait jamais ébruité être un érudit.

Si, dans un premier temps, Hermione avait tout fait pour ne pas gérer les affaires de Drago, elle y avait trouvé un plaisir certain au fur et à mesure du temps. Ces dossiers étaient toujours impeccables, sans bavure et l'ex-Serpentard pouvait se targuer de n'avoir aucune défaite. Ils avaient tout d'abord commencé à se rapprocher autour d'un café pendant leurs pauses respectives pour parler travail. Puis, ça avait été des sujets un peu plus personnels : Drago aimant taquiner Hermione sur sa relation avec Ron Weasley. Celle-ci n'avait pourtant pas été plus loin que le baiser échangé à la fin de la guerre. Puis, ça avait été des verres après le travail. Un soir, alors qu'Hermione avait clairement trop bu de whisky pur feu, Drago lui avait proposé de la raccompagner chez elle. Et était-ce l'effet de l'alcool ou la naissance des sentiments de la Gryffondor mais elle l'invita à rentrer.

Cette nuit, ils avaient d'abord fait l'amour à même le sol dans le couloir pour assouvir leur désir depuis bien trop longtemps contenu. Ils s'était relevés, les joues rouges et le souffle court avant de rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione. Là, ils avaient pris le temps de faire les choses. Hermione avait parcouru la peau pâle de son amant de baisers et de caresses qui l'avait fait gémir son prénom. Elle avait terminé par une fellation que Drago qualifiait encore aujourd'hui de « meilleur préliminaire du monde ». Le lendemain, lorsque les deux amants s'étaient réveillés l'un à côté de l'autre, ça avait été comme une évidence. Ils ne pouvaient clairement plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr, leur couple n'était pas toujours rose et ils avaient dû subir l'étonnement et le mépris de certains de leurs proches mais ils avaient su tenir bon. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Hermione et Drago étaient un couple solide et parfaitement amoureux.

Ce jour là, Hermione venait chercher son amant à la Cour d'Appel après une plaidoirie. Elle était venue dans une voiture moldue : une Twingo bleue que Drago détestait par dessus tout. Mais aujourd'hui, ils devaient donner le change : ils allaient manger chez les parents d'Hermione, dans une ville moldue. Hermione était au volant de sa voiture, ne faisant pas grand cas des regards intrigués voire méprisants de certaines personnes. Les mentalités n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué quant à l'utilisation des objets moldus. Elle regardait sa montre, les sourcils froncés tandis que ses doigts tapotaient frénétiquement le volant de sa voiture. Il était en retard. Comme toujours. Elle était à deux doigts d'envoyer une Beuglante lorsqu'elle l'aperçut sortir du bâtiment. Il la chercha des yeux et l'ancienne Gryffondor ne put que rire lorsqu'il eut une moue dégoûtée à la vue de sa voiture. Il était à peine installé à ses côtés qu'elle lui lança :

« - Tu es en retard Malefoy.

\- On ne le serait pas du tout si tu acceptais de transplaner. »

La jeune sorcière se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Mais bien sûr. Et révéler au monde moldu l'existence de la magie et des sorciers. Tu es sûr de vouloir relancer le débat ? »

Drago émit un petit rire avant de décliner la proposition. Ça avait été une de leurs plus grosses disputes. Il se rappelait encore du visage rouge d'Hermione, ses doigts tendus dans sa direction tandis qu'elle criait et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle avait été tellement en colère qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles comme une cocotte minute sous pression. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans la Twingo -si tant est qu'on pouvait trouvé une Twingo confortable- avant de soupirer. Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de démarrer. Ils en avaient pour une heure et demi de route. Drago allait devoir détendre l'atmosphère rapidement. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander comment s'était passé la journée de sa moitié mais cette dernière le prit de court :

« - Tu as pensé à prendre du vin ? »

A cette question, Drago se redressa et bomba légèrement le torse, fier de lui. Il regarda Hermione avant de lui annoncer :

« - Hé bien sachez Miss Granger que oui. Je me suis rendu dans ce quartier moldu non loin du chemin de Traverse. Et j'ai pris une bouteille de vin assez connu apparemment. Alors, qu'as-tu à dire là dessus ?

\- Oh mais rien Monsieur Malefoy, à part que je suis agréablement surprise. Et peut-on savoir ce que tu as choisi pour accompagner les huîtres ? »

A ces mots, Drago sortit la bouteille de son sac et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en la voyant. Aussitôt, l'ex-Serpentard se vexa :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Devant l'air vexé de son petit-ami, l'hilarité d'Hermione redoubla et elle dut s'arrêter sur le bas-côté de la route pour ne pas risquer un accident.

« - Oh mon chéri, je te remercie d'avoir pris une bouteille mais... ce n'est pas du tout du vin. C'est du Ricard ! »

* * *

_Une review ?_


End file.
